1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat pipe, which has a planished end surface, and a method for planishing a sealed end of the heat pipe. Particularly, an electronic device can be flatly mounted on the planished end surface of the sealed end of the heat pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of science and technology, the technologies of many electronic products all face problems of heat dissipation but can not break through. For example, a great deal of heat is generated by the central processing unit of a computer; the heat will have harmful effect on the whole system if the heat is not removed. Heat pipe plays a major role in the heat dissipating function of the central processing unit of a computer.
The prior method for manufacturing sintered heat pipe is to seal an end of a metal pipe by fusing in high temperature. Then, a metal bar is placed into the pipe, and metal powder is filled into the pipe. After the sintering process, the manufacturing of the heat pipe is finished by pulling out the metal bar. The sealed end of the metal pipe, which is manufactured by the method, is perfectly round and thicker than the circumferential wall, and the endpoint of the inner wall is lacking in capillarity. Therefore, the applications of the heat pipe nowadays are confined to the circumferential wall of the pipe rather than its end portion.
Accordingly, a scope of the present invention provides a heat pipe that has a planished end surface and a method for planishing a sealed end of the heat pipe. Thereby, an electronic device can be flatly mounted on the planished end surface of the sealed end of the heat pipe.